Just Good Business
by Elenfirieth
Summary: Catherine lebt am Hof des Königs, dem gefährlichsten Ort Englands, denn dort stehen Intrigen und Verrat an der Tagesordnung. Ohne ihrem Onkel würde sie in dieser unbarmherzigen Welt untergehen. Denn Catherine scheint ein Geheimnis zu umgeben, von dem sie selbst nicht einmal ahnt. Und genau da kommt ein Mann ins Spiel, der Catherines Leben auf den Kopf stellt: Lord Cutler Beckett.
1. Prolog

Prolog

1747  
London. Eine unglaubliche Stadt; groß, beeindruckend, das Herz des britischen Imperiums. Jeder, der einmal diese Stadt gesehen hatte, erkannte, weshalb alle Macht über sämtliche Herrschaftsgebiete Englands von hier ausging.  
Kleine, große, bürgerliche wie auch herrschaftliche Häuser standen eng beieinander, die Straßen waren erfüllt von lautem Pferdewiehern, gewaltigem Stimmengewirr, geschäftigem Treiben. So sorglos und so alltäglich, dass es beinahe unwirklich erschien. Viel zu lange ist es her, dass sie den großen Hafen, die laut pulsierende Stadt, ihre Heimat gesehen hatte. So lange, dass sie sich an all das hier kaum noch erinnern konnte. Jetzt kam es ihr wie ein riesiges Trugbild vor; so vollkommen falsch, nach all dem, was geschehen war. Was ihr widerfahren war.  
Die Menschen hier hatten sich ebenfalls kaum verändert, genau wie alles um sie herum. Dieselben blasierten, hochmütigen Gesichter, dieselben höfischen und adeligen Verhaltensweisen, dieselbe laute, zivilisierte Stadt – nichts, rein gar nichts hatte sich geändert. Ein Umstand, der angesichts der Geschehnisse im so fernen Süden furchtbar verwirrend erschien.  
Fünf Jahre war es nun her, dass Catherine ihre Heimat verlassen hatte. Fünf Jahre, die ihr jetzt, nach all den jüngsten Geschehnissen, schlagartig wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen. Wie der Dunst aus den zahllosen Kaminen sich über die ganzen Häuser legte… wie ein grauer Schleier der Trauer und Verzweiflung, der auch in ihrem schmerzenden Herzen herrschte.  
Fahles Sonnenlicht durchbrach die weiße, wattige Masse aus Wolken, die sich im trügerisch-schönen blauen Himmel immer wieder vor die Sonne schoben wie kleine, wollige Schäfchen. Das Licht beleuchtete mit einem Mal die Häuser, die dicht gedrängt am Hafen standen, und das schmutzige Wasser glitzerte schwach wie ein stumpfer Edelstein, der jede Schönheit verloren hatte. In stärkeren Wellen schlug das Wasser träge gegen den grauen Stein der Hafenmauer, als das Schiff anlegte. Stimmen gaben lautstark Befehle und übertönten das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr an Land. Matrosen vertäuten mit angestrengt verzogenen Gesichtern die Empress am Hafen. Alles verlief nach Ordnung. Ordnung und Disziplin – das, was ihren Mann ausgemacht und er stets zu bewahren versucht hatte.  
Der unbewusste Gedanke an ihn zerriss Catherine beinahe das Herz und trübte ihre Seele des unendlichen Schmerzes wegen. Nicht an ihn denken. Nicht, denk nicht daran… Aber wie so oft in diesen Tagen fiel ihr das unglaublich schwer. Ihn vergessen… Nein, das konnte Catherine nicht. Auch wenn jeder Gedanke an ihn wie eintausend Stiche in ihr Herz waren; schmerzhaft, gleichzeitig eine furchtbare Kälte auslösend, die ihre Seele einfrierte. Es ging einfach nicht, nicht in tausend Jahren.  
„Mama!" Die kleine, bittende Stimme ihrer Tochter riss Catherine aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Ohne jeden Ausdruck in ihren Augen blickte sie hinab zu Juliet, die mit großen, funkelnden Augen an ihrem Kleid zupfte. Grau waren ihre Augen, obwohl sie so viel kindliche Neugier und Lebensfreude versprühten – grau wie Nebel, grau wie ein Regenhimmel, grau wie die seinen… Genau wie ihre Art… selbstbewusst, bestimmt … ganz genau wie ihr Vater.  
Catherine spürte mit plötzlich wiederkehrendem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen die Tränen, die allmählich in ihre Augen traten. Gott, es tat weh, es tat so weh! So furchtbar weh!  
Doch Catherine zwang sich zu einem mehr verkrampften Lächeln und nahm sanft die Hand ihrer Tochter. Ihr Gesicht war fast genau wie das ihre; das einzige, dass Juliet von ihr hatte, genau wie das lange, dunkle Haar.  
Er hatte Catherines Haar geliebt; er hatte manchmal nur dagelegen und sein Gesicht darin versteckt, ständig gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte…  
Catherine schaffte es kaum, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich unerbittlich ihren Hals heraufkämpften. Hatte sie in den letzten Wochen nicht schon jede einzelne Träne vergossen? Jeglichen Schmerz aus sich herausgeschrien? Sie schluckte schwer und drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter fester; wahrscheinlich, um eher sich selbst an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Tatsächlich war es so, dass gerade in diesen furchtbaren Tagen ihre Kinder Catherine mehr Halt gaben als alles andere auf dieser grausamen Welt.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?" Ihre Stimme klang rau, krächzend wie eine Krähe, unendlich erschöpft von der langen Reise und der endlosen Trauer, die ihre Seele zu zerfressen schien.  
„Holen wir Papa?" Juliets fragende, unbekümmerte Stimme klang voller Unschuld und Unwissen; sie wusste ja gar nicht, dass…  
Catherines gezwungenes Lächeln erstarb auf ihren zittrigen Lippen, und sie spürte kaum die ersten Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht rollten und ihre Augen zum Brennen brachten.  
„Mama? Warum weinst du?", fragte nun auch ihr Sohn voller Sorge, und Juliet zupfte wieder fordernd an ihrem Kleid.  
Catherine zwang sich, unbesorgt und beruhigend zu klingen, und sie schenkte ihren Kindern ein selbst für sie erstaunlich überzeugendes Lächeln. „Es ist nichts, mein Schatz. Ich bin nur so froh, dass wir wieder zu Hause sind." Sie nahm sanft Thomas´ Hand und drückte seine Finger leicht. Wie erschöpft ihre Finger sich doch anfühlten... „Wir werden Nana und die anderen gleich besuchen, was sagt ihr dazu?"  
Juliets kleine Augen begannen vor Freude zu glitzern, und mit allem Enthusiasmus eines achtjährigen Kindes rief sie: „Ja! Aber vorher wollen wir noch Papa holen, oder?"  
Catherine ertrug es nicht, wenn sie ihre Kinder anlügen musste. Ihr fiel es unendlich schwer, wo sie doch das Risiko einging, ihre Kinder früher oder später zu enttäuschen, zu verletzen; Catherine konnte es allerdings einfach nicht. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihnen die furchtbare Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie konnte es nicht!  
Juliet sprang vor und versuchte, über die Reling hinweg in die Stadt zu sehen, und laut lachend winkte sie den Menschen zu, die dort unten standen. Doch Thomas stand immer noch da und hielt die Hand seiner Mutter. Er drückte sie fester und blickte immer noch ein wenig besorgt zu Catherine hinauf. „Mama, ich will nicht, dass du weinst."  
Dieser kleine Satz, so ernst und bittend ausgesprochen, brachte Catherine dazu, beinahe wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Ach, Thomas verstand sie so gut! Er war kaum elf Jahre alt, und doch wusste er, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. In dieser Hinsicht war er fast genauso wie sie, selbst wenn sein Aussehen beinah exakt nach seinem Vater kam. Und gerade deswegen liebte Catherine ihre Kinder mehr als ihr eigenes Leben, so viel mehr…  
Thomas sah sie aus großen, dunklen Augen an. In diesem Moment hätte Catherine ihm beinahe alles gesagt. Sie konnte nicht in diese warmen, ruhigen Augen schauen und ihn gleichzeitig anlügen; dazu wäre sie niemals fähig. Nicht, wenn Thomas sie ruhig an der Hand hielt und sanft drückte – und sie voller Unwissenheit anblickte.  
Es tut mir Leid…, dachte Catherine und spürte, wie ihr alles weh tat vor Schmerz und Trauer. Ich will euch doch nicht wehtun…  
In dem Moment, in dem Catherine alles ihrem Sohn gebeichtet hätte, sie all ihre Sorgen ihm anvertraut hätte; da war die kleine Juliet ihre Rettung. Lachend rannte sie über das Deck zurück, mit funkelnden Augen, und rief voller kindlichem Glück: „Ich habe gerade Nana gesehen! Mama, wir gehen doch zu ihr, oder?!" Vor Freude quietschend zupfte sie wieder strahlend an Catherines Kleid.  
Sie hob den Blick und versuchte, die bekannten Gesichter zu entdecken; der einzigen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie immer für sie da sein würden, zusammen mit ihren Kindern. Es kam ihr irgendwie wenig beruhigend vor, aber Catherines Stimme klang erleichtert, als sie sprach.  
„Dann werden wir sie mal nicht warten lassen, hm?" Müde lächelnd nahm sie Juliet in ihre Arme, die bittend ihre kleinen Hände zu ihr hochgestreckt hatte, obwohl ihre Arme bleischwer waren vor Erschöpfung. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie eher schlaflos zugebracht. Schlaflos, aus Angst vor furchtbaren, nie enden wollenden Albträumen.  
Juliet schlang ihre kleinen, kindlichen Arme um Catherines Hals und lachte befreiend. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir wieder zuhause sind!"  
Catherine seufzte müde, aber lächelte leicht. Der Gedanke an alte Bekannte erweckte in ihr mit einem Mal doch so etwas wie Erleichterung und einem hoffnungsvollen Gefühl, endlich Trost finden zu können. „Ich freue mich auch, mein Liebling."  
„Holen wir dann noch Papa?" Juliet schaute sie unschuldig und voller Erwartung an. Sie sah so hoffnungsvoll und optimistisch aus; kein Wunder, Juliet liebte ihren Vater doch mindestens genauso sehr wie sie es tat.  
Catherine war froh gewesen, ein halbwegs überzeugendes Lächeln zustande bekommen zu haben. Jetzt jedoch rutschte es wieder von ihren Lippen, und Catherine schluckte wieder ihre Tränen hinunter.  
Sie wollte vor ihren Kindern keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht vor Thomas und Juliet. Und so zwang sie sich wieder ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln auf die Lippen, drückte Juliet fest an sich und nahm Thomas wieder an die Hand. Ihr Blick jedoch war leer. „Er kommt bald nach, mein Schatz. Euer Vater kommt bald nach."  
Sie konnte ihnen einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.


	2. Siebzehn Jahre zuvor

Siebzehn Jahre zuvor

1730, 15. Juni  
Das Leben bei Hofe ist ein extravagantes, ausschweifendes, gar sorgenloses Leben, ein exklusiver Ort, zu dem nur die Reichsten und Adligsten Zutritt haben, ein Ort für eben jene, um sich mit allerlei Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten zu zerstreuen und die sich nicht mit den Alltagssorgen der kleinen Leute auf der Straße aufhalten – so denken zumindest die Menschen außerhalb der königlichen Palastmauern, die, die noch nie in höfischen Kreisen verkehrten. Diese Vorstellung von einem prunkvollen Leben entspringt nur den Träumen und Fantasien des einfachen Volkes, ein Trugbild, das sie sich gerne vor Augen halten und ebenso gerne zu hassen lernten. Catherine jedoch kannte die Wahrheit.  
Seit sie zehn ist, wird ihr mit jedem Tag immer mehr klar, dass es im königlichen Palast alles andere als friedlich zugeht. Jemandem, der das erste Mal an einer Audienz teilnahm, ein Bankett besuchte oder auch nur durch die Palastgärten spazierte, wäre nicht aufgefallen, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte. Insoweit würden die Vorstellungen des einfachen Volkes auch zutreffen.  
Diesen Menschen würde nicht auffallen, dass belanglose Gespräche bei einem gemütlichen Spaziergang durch die Rosengärten des Kensington Palace meist nicht so belanglos sind, wie sie erscheinen. Ihnen würden die Hofdamen, die sich stets in ihrer Nähe aufhielten und sie still verfolgten, nicht besonders auffallen. Sie würden nicht einmal bei den Audienzen des Königs die engsten Berater, die sich im Hintergrund hielten und dann und wann mit leisen Kommentaren zu Wort meldeten, bemerken. Überall waren Augen und Ohren, die wachsam auf jede Bewegung und jedes Wort eines Fremden Ausschau hielten. Ein falsch gesprochenes Wort, eine falsche Entscheidung, und schon war jemand aus den Mauern des Palastes verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Niemand sprach mehr über ihn, niemand dachte mehr an ihn, und nie hörte auch irgendjemand je etwas von jemandem, der spurlos von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden war. Ja, das Leben an einem so prächtigen Ort wie dem Königspalast war gefährlicher, als sich die Menschen draußen auf der Straße vorgestellt hätten. Viele, die bereits solch mysteriöse Vorfälle erlebt hatten, wünschten sich meist tatsächlich schon, lieber ihr Dasein als einfacher Bürger Londons zu verleben, anstatt noch einen Tag länger hinter den königlichen Mauern zu verbringen. Dieser Ort war eine hervorragende Brutstätte für Intrigen und Verschwörungen aller Art. Und genau an diesem Ort war Catherine aufgewachsen.  
Ihre Mutter war bereits gestorben, als sie zwei Jahre alt war, ihr Vater noch früher. Familie, die sich um sie kümmern konnte, hatte sie seitdem keine mehr - bis auf einen. Ihr Onkel nahm sich ihrer an, zog sie auf wie seine eigene Tochter. Einen sanfteren, gutmütigeren Mann kannte sie nicht - Catherine liebte ihn mehr als alle anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Wenn sie einmal davon absah, dass es nicht viele Menschen gab, die sie liebte. Denen sie gar vertraute. Genau genommen gab es auch nur ihren Onkel. Alle anderen, mit denen Catherine eine mehr oder weniger freundschaftliche Beziehung pflegte, waren nicht diese Art von Menschen, denen sie alles, aber auch wirklich alles anvertrauen konnte. Bei ihrem Onkel war sich Catherine vollkommen sicher, dass er ihre Geheimnisse für sich behalten konnte, dass er sie wirklich beschützen und nicht hintergehen wollte. Ja, Edward James De Lacy war Catherines einziger Freund. Und eben jener Freund, der heute zu einer Audienz des Königs geladen war, war mit Catherine auf dem Weg zum Kensington Palace. Als ob sie sonderlich viel Interesse an einer solchen Veranstaltung hätte.  
Catherine mied den Hof des Königs so gut es ging. Nur ließ sich das eben manchmal nicht verhindern, da der König sie aus irgendeinem Grund hin und wieder sehen wollte, auch wenn er nicht direkt mit ihr sprach. Aber selbst das trug nicht dazu bei, dass Catherine die verhassten Gemäuer lieber betrat. Manch einer würde es als große Ehre ansehen, vom König persönlich eingeladen zu werden. Catherine jedoch empfand es keinerlei als Ehre, mehr als unangenehme Pflicht, der sie - leider - regelmäßig nachkommen musste.  
Warum also ließ sie sich immer dazu überreden? Zumal diese ständige Überwachung bei Hofe nicht der einzige Grund dafür war, dass Catherine jedes Mal wieder dorthin zurückkehrte… Catherine war mittlerweile das ganze höfische Benehmen leid; das ständige Stillhalten, sich als hübsches Beistellwerk nebenanstellen und den meist ermüdenden und langweiligen Gesprächen zuzuhören. Wenn es wenigstens etwas Interessantes bei diesen Audienzen zu hören geben würde! Ja, Catherine hätte wahrlich keine erstrebenswerten Gründe, bei einer Audienz des Königs beizuwohnen.  
Und dann waren da auch noch all diese adligen Herrschaften, mochten sie noch so edelmütig, ehrbar und einflussreich sein, wenn sie sich jedes Mal wieder um ihre Gunst bemühten, wenn Catherine ständig hören musste, wie hübsch und reizend sie doch war. Und das der König selbst sie als begehrteste, schönste junge Frau Englands bezeichnete.  
Begehrt. Hübsch! Ich bin es so leid, dachte Catherine wütend und stütze ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand. Sie hasste es so sehr, dass sich alle Augen auf sie richteten, sie fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl dabei. Manchmal wünschte sie sich sogar, jemand anderes zu sein. Jemand, der sich nicht jeden Tag mit langweiligen Gartenpartys und ermüdenden, militärischen Feierlichkeiten aufhalten musste.  
Viel lieber gab Catherine sich den Büchern hin; entweder studierte sie ausführlich die Geschichte Englands und der Neuen Welt, oder sie las leidenschaftlich Werke von Shakespeare oder anderen berühmten Dichtern.  
„Wo sind denn wieder deine Gedanken, Catherine?" Die herzliche, belustigte Stimme ihres Onkels riss Catherine aus ihren Träumereien. Ihr Kinn rutschte ihr von der Hand, und Catherine atmete erschrocken auf. Leicht abwesend blickte sie zu ihrem Onkel hinüber, der über die Reaktion seiner Nichte nur belustigt lächeln konnte.  
„Träumst du etwa schon wieder?"  
Catherine seufzte tief, aber sie musste dennoch lächeln. Ihr Onkel konnte ja nicht wissen, worüber sie nachgedacht hatte. „Nein, Onkel… Ich meine, vielleicht."  
„Soso. Vielleicht." Ein Grinsen huschte über das freundliche Gesicht. „Dann solltest du dich jetzt vielleicht auf die Audienz beim König vorbereiten."  
Catherine lächelte nachsichtig. Als ob sie es nötig hätte, sich auf einen Besuch beim König vorzubereiten. Dazu hatte sie sowieso keinen Grund.  
Mit geduldiger Stimme begann Catherine zu erklären: „Das weiß ich nur zu gut, danke. Ich wohne ja immerhin nicht zum ersten Mal einer Audienz bei. Außerdem geht es ja nicht um mich, wozu sollte ich mich denn dann auch vorbereiten."  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber du tust vielleicht dennoch gut daran, mit mehr… nun ja… Sinn und Verstand an die Sache heran zu gehen."  
Da war sie wieder - diese ständige Perfektion. Als einer der Berater des Königs verlangte er von Catherine immer wieder äußerste Achtsamkeit, wenn sie sich in Gegenwart seiner Majestät befanden, und Catherine konnte das gut verstehen. Es war eine Gepflogenheit, auf die Edward stets Wert legte. Denn Unachtsamkeit und falsches Verhalten konnten den König schnell verärgern. Und der war der wahre Grund, dass Perfektion bei Hofe groß geschrieben wurde und auch von jedem gewahrt werden musste. Kein Wunder, dass das auch auf ihren Onkel abfärbte.  
So antwortete sie also nur mit einem schlichten Nicken, ehe Catherine ihren Blick wieder auf Londons Straßen richtete. Überall gingen dessen Einwohner ihren täglichen Geschäften nach, oder sie entschieden spontan, wann sie auf die Straße gehen konnten. Catherine hingegen konnte nicht einfach so vor die Tür gehen. Das ist ihr zum einen nicht gestattet, und zum anderen wäre es mehr als unakzeptabel, wenn sich eine Frau ihres Standes, dazu noch unverheiratet, allein außer Haus wagte. Es war eine Tatsache, die ihr kaum zusagte. Das Leben hatte doch so viel mehr zu bieten.  
Die Kutsche passierte ein hohes, schmiedeeisernes Tor, und die Menschenmassen lösten sich in Nichts auf. Auf dem Vorplatz der königlichen Residenz waren nur Wachen zu sehen, die sich gewissenhaft um die Sicherheit des englischen Monarchen kümmerten. Catherine seufzte tief und begann doch noch, sich innerlich auf eine weitere uninteressante Staatsaudienz vorzubereiten. Wieder einmal setzte sie ihre durch und durch geplante, gespielte Miene mit dem erstarrten Lächeln auf. Ein Spiel, das Catherine mittlerweile im Schlaf beherrschte.  
„Der König freut sich sicherlich, dass du seiner Bitte nachkommst, Catherine", begann Edward noch einmal. Bereits jetzt hatte er sich in die Rolle eingefunden, die er jedes Mal vor dem König spielte. Catherine wusste, dass er sie vor dem König ebenso zu schützen versuchte wie vor allen anderen. Warum auch immer…  
Die Kutsche hielt mit einem unsanften Ruck vor den endlos wirkenden Marmorstufen des Palastes an, und kurze Zeit später öffnete der Kutscher die Tür. Wie gewohnt wartete Catherine, bis ihr Onkel ausgestiegen war, ehe sie sich von ihm aus dem Wagen helfen ließ.  
Wider Erwarten war es doch noch heiß geworden, und Catherine musste ein überraschtes Ächzen zurückhalten, als ihr die Hitze entgegenschlug. Es war aber auch nicht einfach; ein solch schweres Kleid bei diesen Temperaturen, und dazu diese neuartige, lächerliche Mode, in der jede adlige Dame ein Korsett tragen musste. Catherine fragte sich bereits jetzt voller Sorge, wie sie es darin den ganzen Tag aushalten sollte.  
„Wollen wir?" Edward hielt ihr lächelnd seinen Arm hin, und Catherine nickte ihm höflich zu. Das ihr die Hitze zu schaffen machte, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. Immerhin hatte sie auch nichts anderes gelernt.  
Der Weg durch den Palast des Königs war lang; und keineswegs interessant. Ein Saal mit Gemälden nach dem anderen, Gold und Silber an allen Wänden und Möbeln, Spiegel an Spiegel, und kaum ein Mensch auf den Korridoren. Das Leben im königlichen Palast musste ebenso abwechslungsreich sein wie die Gestaltung der Zimmer.  
Wieder einmal fielen Catherine die Bilder auf, die eine junge Frau zeigten; für gewöhnlich waren hier nur die Portraits der bisherigen Monarchen Englands aufgehängt. Aber das, das musste Königin Anne Stuart sein, die vor George II. regiert haben musste. Bevor sie jung und kinderlos verstarb… Edward hatte Catherine erzählt, wie es nach dem Tod von Königin Anne mit dem Reich weiterging.  
George I., Kurfürst von Braunschweig, wurde der neue König von Großbritannien und Irland, da Anne keine lebenden Kinder hinterlassen hatte. Ein Fremder – obgleich mit der ehemaligen Königin über mehrere Umwege verwandt - würde von nun an über ganz England regieren. Jemand, der kaum ein Wort Englisch sprach. Ein neuer König, der drei Jahre nach seiner Thronbesteigung mit den ersten Aufständen zu kämpfen hatte. Diese Aufstände dienten dem Zweck, George I. zu stürzen und den Bruder der verstorbenen Königin Anne Stuart, James Edward Stuart, als neuen König einzusetzen – ohne Erfolg. Von da an war der König kaum mehr an Sitzungen des Kabinetts beteiligt, bis er im Jahr 1727 verstarb.  
Ihm folgte sein Sohn, George II. auf den Thron; und dieser fing endlich an, sich etwas mehr um sein englisches Königreich zu bemühen. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurde auch vor wenigen Monaten der lange währende Krieg mit Spanien beendet, was endlich wieder etwas Ruhe in das Königreich brachte. Viele seiner Erfolge verdankte er aber meist seinen zahlreichen Beratern und Regierungsmitgliedern. Zu denen eben auch Catherines Onkel Edward gehörte.  
Und trotzdem; der König war einfach immer noch ein Fremder in dieser Stadt, auch wenn er hier wesentlich mehr Zeit verbracht hatte als sein Vater. Und er war auch nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckend, das musste Catherine zugeben. Sie hatte bei diesem Mann das Gefühl, dass er der heimliche Strippenzieher hinter all den Verschwörungen war, die so undurchsichtig und verwirrend waren, dass Catherine es nie wagte, mehr als nötig mit dem König zu reden.  
„Du wirst im Nebenzimmer warten", erklärte ihr Onkel, als sie vor einer weißen, mit Goldverzierungen überzogenen Tür ankamen. Als ein Diener gerade dabei war, ihnen die Tür zu öffnen, sah ihr Onkel sie noch einmal mit besorgtem, aber eindringlichem Gesicht an. „Du wirst warten, bis der König mit seinem Besuch den Raum betritt, und dann…"  
„…Dann werde ich den König begrüßen, wie es sich für eine Hofdame geziemt." Catherine lächelte, vielleicht etwas belustigt. „Ich weiß, Onkel." Es war einfach rührend, wie er ihr immer wieder zu erklären versuchte, wie sie sich in Gegenwart des Königs zu benehmen hatte. Als ob sie das nicht wüsste. Und doch – seine ständige Besorgnis gab Catherine mehr als einmal den Anlass, über sein Verhalten nachzudenken. Was um alles in der Welt bereitete ihm so viel Sorge? Ihren Fragen wich er stets aus, und auch das bereitete ihr zusehends Sorge. Gab es etwas, das sie nicht wissen sollte? Nicht wissen durfte? Und wenn ja, welches Geheimnis war das, das Catherine vermutlich in Gefahr bringen könnte?  
Sicherlich war der Königshof ein gefährlicher Ort, aber Catherine lebte nun schon so lange dort, dass sie wusste, wie sie sich verhalten musste, dass sie keine provozierenden Worte aussprechen durfte. Und dass sie auch keine unvorsichtigen Fragen stellen durfte. Wenn aber Edward sie nun vor einer ganz anderen Gefahr bewahren wollte? Gab es denn eine ganz andere Gefahr? Die einzige, die Catherine in den Sinn kam, drohte ihr sicher nicht hier, in London, sondern eher auf See – wenn sie denn jemals ein Schiff betreten sollte. Catherine wusste, dass, besonders in der Karibik, um Afrika und auch in Asien viele Piraten unterwegs waren – schon oft hatte sie schauerhafte Geschichten gehört. Aber davor musste ihr Onkel sie doch nicht beschützen – hier in London war sie vollkommen sicher. Was also bereitete ihm denn dann solche Sorgen?  
Stattdessen unterbrach Catherine ihre Gedanken und schenkte ihrem Onkel ein warmherziges, sanftes Lächeln; eines, das weder aufgesetzt noch gespielt war. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie seine Sorge schätze, doch dass es keinerlei Grund dazu gab. Und, wie so oft, verstand Edward sie.  
Für einen Moment zeigte er ihr die warme, offene, herzliche Seite, indem er sanft ihre Schultern nahm und leicht lächelte. Ein Moment, der Catherine jedes Mal Geborgenheit gab und… das Gefühl, eine Familie zu haben. Und Catherine wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie sehr sie ihren Onkel liebte. Dass sie füreinander da sein konnten.  
Ebenso schnell verschwanden dieses Lächeln und diese offene Art, und Edward wurde wieder zu dem berechnenden, verschlossenen Berater des Königs. Er nickte Catherine noch einmal höflich zu, ehe er sie verließ. Und Catherine stand ganz alleine in dem kleinen Empfangsraum, mit nichts als ein paar Gemälden, die mit leeren Blicken auf sie hinabstarrten. Sie hatte sich hier noch nie wohlgefühlt.  
Etwas unschlüssig sah Catherine sich um und fragte sich, warum sie hier alleine war. Gewöhnlich waren immer noch ein paar andere Hofdamen anwesend… Warum nicht heute?  
Es war merkwürdig; bei jeder Audienz des Königs wimmelte es nur von all diesen oberflächlichen, schnatternden Gänsen, für die es wohl nichts interessanteres gab als die neueste Mode, die aus Paris nach England übergeschwappt ist; die sich auf allen Gartenpartys und Banketten an denselben blasiert dreinblickenden Herren klammerten und ihnen bewundernde, schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen. Erbärmlich, einfach nur erbärmlich.  
Sie trat an eines der hohen Sprossenfenster und blickte abwesend in die Straßen hinunter. Die Menschen dort unten liefen geschäftig hierhin und dorthin, konnten tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Catherine hasste es, hier zu sein. Sie wollte weg, hinaus, einfach wie ein normaler Bürger selbst ihren Alltag bestimmen. Sicher, auch dieses Leben war nicht gerade leicht, aber dieses Leben, mit einer regelmäßigen Arbeit und kaum Aufmerksamkeit um ihre Person würde sie allemal vorziehen. Warum in aller Welt nur musste ausgerechnet sie hier sein? Es breitete sich in ihrer Brust ein seltsam unruhiges Gefühl aus, weil ihr all das so seltsam vorkam.  
In ihren Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte Catherine nicht, wie zwei Männer den Audienzsaal des Königs verlassen hatten. Erst als die Stimmen verstummt waren, riss das Catherine aus ihren tiefen Gedankengängen, und sie drehte sich überrascht wieder um.  
Vor ihr standen zwei elegant gekleidete Herren, die mit mehr oder minder interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hinüber blickten. Der größere der Beiden hatte freundliche, dunkle Augen, und er lächelte ihr höflich zu. Catherine konnte nicht umhin, in ihrem automatisch aufgesetzten Lächeln ein wenig mehr Wärme aufzusetzen. Auch hatte er als einziger der Beiden eine Perücke auf; ein Hinweis dafür, dass er über ein wenig Einfluss verfügte.  
Der andere, wesentlich kleiner, schenkte Catherine ebenfalls ein Lächeln, doch konnte sie keinen Funken Freundlichkeit darin erkennen. Weder in seiner Mimik, noch in seinen Augen, die, eiskalt grau wie sie waren, Catherine aufmerksam musterten. Mit einem leichten Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief, musste Catherine einmal bang ausatmen. Dieser Blick war so anders als alle, die sie bereits über sich ergehen lassen musste. Sicher, alle vornehmen Herren, die schon Catherine ihre Aufwartung gemacht hatten, hatten sie ebenfalls interessiert angeblickt, doch noch nie war ihr dabei so unwohl geworden wie bei... diesem.  
Diese beiden Männer wirkten doch wie Geschäftsleute auf Catherine, ihre eher bürgerliche Kleidung ließ auf keinen Adelsstand hindeuten. Warum würde der König einfache Geschäftsleute zu einer Audienz vorladen?  
Der größere der Beiden trat mit freundlichem Gesicht auf Catherine zu. „Guten Tag, Miss. Ich hoffe, wir haben Euch nicht gestört." Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und sah sie fragend an.  
Catherine, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt von den kühlen Augen des anderen, erinnerte sich wieder an ihr Benehmen. „Keineswegs, Mister." Mit einem höflichen Knicks zollte sie ihm ihren Respekt und ließ sich von ihm die Hand küssen. Dabei wich sie sorgfältig den immer noch auf ihr ruhenden Blicken des anderen Mannes aus.  
„Entschuldigt mein unhöfliches Verhalten", fuhr der freundliche Mann mit einem belustigten Unterton fort, „aber ich habe die höfischen Benimmregeln noch nie ganz verstanden." Catherine konnte nicht umhin, dass ihre Mundwinkel kurz amüsiert nach oben zuckten. „Mein Name ist Sir Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow, Stellvertreter des Direktors der East India Trading Company."  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir Reginald", entgegnete Catherine höflich und musste feststellen, dass ihr Sir Reginald durchaus sympathisch war. „Dann sollte ich mich doch auch an daran halten, oder nicht? Ich bin Catherine Victoria Anne De Lacy."  
Ihr Gegenüber hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick einen überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen; doch dann nickte Sir Reginald nur. „Doch nicht etwa die Nichte von Edward James De Lacy?"  
Catherine lächelte diskret und nickte zurück. „Genau die. Ihr kennt meinen Onkel?"  
„Wer kennt ihn nicht", erwiderte Sir Reginald. „Ich habe mit ihm hin und wieder zu tun… Er ist ja ein nicht ganz unwichtiger Berater seiner Majestät, nicht wahr?"  
„Ihr scheint ja recht gut Bescheid zu wissen", staunte Catherine. Es stimmte, ihr Onkel war einer der wichtigeren Berater des Königs, aber auch stets darauf bedacht, dass man ihn als solches nicht erkannte. Dann musste dieser Mann öfters an Sitzungen des Rates teilnehmen, denn nur da konnte man eine direkte Verbindung ihres Onkels zwischen dem König herstellen.  
„Darf ich denn fragen, ob Ihr derjenige seid, der zur Audienz des Königs geladen wurde?", wagte Catherine zu fragen. Natürlich, die Audienzen des Königs waren nicht ihr Belang, aber Catherine wollte nicht wie sonst mit den üblichen Phrasen über das Wetter um sich werfen.  
Sir Reginald lachte überrascht auf. „Na, das sieht man nicht alle Tage! Eine Frau, die solch mutige Fragen stellt!"  
Catherine sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden, ehe sie beherrscht wieder aufblickte und geduldig den aufmerksamen Blicken Sir Reginalds standhielt.  
„Nun, nicht direkt", sagte er schließlich. Nun wandte er sich zu seinem Begleiter um, der die ganze Zeit geduldig im Hintergrund gewartet hatte. Sehr zu ihrer Verwirrung musterte er Catherine noch immer, dieses Mal mit mehr Interesse und einem seltsam zufriedenen Lächeln.  
„Mein Freund hier hat die Audienz bei seiner Majestät gestattet bekommen, Mister Cutler Beckett - eben vom König zum Lord erhoben."  
Lord Beckett trat vor und nahm sanft Catherines Hand. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Miss De Lacy." Dann küsste er ihre Hand, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Und das ließ Catherine noch einmal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, der sie beinahe erzittern ließ. Diese grauen Augen, die ihr geradewegs ins Innere zu blicken schienen. Als sie seine ruhige, leise, jedoch zweifellos selbstbewusste Stimme hörte, war ihr mit einem Mal seltsam kalt.  
Mit einer gewissen Bestürzung stellte Catherine fest, dass es ihr plötzlich schwerer fiel, die Maske des höfischen Benehmens aufrechtzuerhalten. Als ob er wüsste, dass es darunter ganz anders aussah. Und als ob er gerne aufdecken wollte, was sich darunter verbarg.  
Deshalb war Catherine mehr als froh, als Lord Beckett ihre Hand wieder losließ. Sie setzte das einstudierte Lächeln wieder auf und antwortete in höflichem Ton: „Das Vergnügen liegt ganz meinerseits, Mylord. Meine Glückwünsche."  
Lord Beckett erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, und das bereitete Catherine wieder ein gewisses Unbehagen. Er wirkte keinesfalls so herzlich wie Sir Reginald. Er hatte ein eher zurückhaltendes, kühles Verhalten, aber nicht so, wie man es tat, um anderen nicht zu nahe zu treten… Diese Art war anders, irgendwie… unberechenbarer, gar… gefährlicher. Und das bereitete Catherine so etwas wie Sorge.  
Dennoch fuhr sie unbeirrt mit ihrem höflichen Benehmen fort. „Es macht mich neugierig, Lord Beckett – wie seid Ihr zu einem Lord geworden?" Eine freche Frage, ohne Zweifel. Aber immerhin konnte sie es ja versuchen. Vielleicht wurde sie ja dann für unhöfliches Benehmen dem Hof verwiesen. Ein doch recht ermutigender Gedanke.  
Mister Penwallow lachte erneut leise auf. „Sehr neugierig, diese junge Dame! Recht ungewöhnlich, jemanden wie Euch hier bei Hofe zu begegnen!"  
Lord Beckett jedoch lächelte Catherine milde entgegen. „Eine lange Geschichte, will ich meinen."  
„Ich finde, lange Geschichten machen das Ende noch viel überzeugender", entgegnete Catherine und wagte es, Lord Becketts Blick mit ihrem eigenen, demonstrativ ernstem Blick zu begegnen.  
Dieser hielt Catherine eine Weile unberührt stand, ehe er ein leises, belustigtes Schnauben entgegnete. „Eine Geschichte für einen passenderen Ort als diesem hier", sagte er leise.  
Catherine glaubte, so etwas wie einen warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben, und mit einem Mal war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie so weit hätte gehen dürfen.  
Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde gnädigerweise von dem leisen Knarren der Türen zum Audienzsaal des Königs durchbrochen, durch die zuerst die Berater des Königs und dann seine Majestät hochselbst geschritten kamen. Catherine drehte sich in ihre Richtung um, erleichtert, den Blicken des Lords zu entgehen, und verbeugte sich vor dem König. „Euer Majestät."  
Als Catherine sich wieder aufrichtete, begegnete sie dem fragenden Blick ihres Onkels. Sie hob den Kopf und zeigte ihm, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Was er natürlich trotzdem tat.  
Der König trat lächelnd auf Lord Beckett zu. „Lord Beckett! Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr schon Bekanntschaft mit Miss De Lacy gemacht." Sein gönnerhafter Ausdruck in der Stimme ließ Lord Beckett noch einmal seinen Blick auf Catherine schweifen. Diese musste unter seinem Blick erneut ein Zittern ihres Körpers unterdrücken; dieser Ausdruck war nun ein völlig anderer als zuvor. Eine Art von Interesse, die Catherine überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
Lord Beckett wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und deutete ebenfalls eine Verbeugung an. „Miss De Lacy war so freundlich, uns etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
„Nun ja, diese lästigen Besprechungen danach", seufzte der König. „Wenn ich aber mal ausnahmsweise nicht auf meine Berater hören würde, dann würde mir vielleicht das eine oder andere entgehen, was nachträglich noch beschlossen werden würde."  
Catherine warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf ihren Onkel. Edward sah, wie immer, unberührt aus, doch der Art, wie er Lord Beckett betrachtete, zeichnete sich schemenhaft ein gewisses Misstrauen ihm gegenüber ab. Catherine verstand das. Sie selbst hatte mit diesem Mann bis jetzt ja kaum erfreuliche Momente gehabt.  
Der König wandte sich nun auch Catherine zu. Etwas, dass er höchst selten tat. „Catherine, ich hoffe, diese Herren haben dich nicht belästigt?"  
Catherine senkte kurz den Blick, um sich schnell zu sammeln. Jedes Mal, wenn der König sie ansprach, wollte sie nur so wenig wie möglich sagen. Sie hatte dabei stets das Gefühl, er könnte jedes Wort von ihr gegen sie verwenden.  
„Oh nein, Euer Hoheit", entgegnete sie und lächelte bestimmt. „Sir Reginald und Lord Beckett sind eine ausgesprochen angenehme Gesellschaft."  
„Nun, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass jemand die schönste Frau Englands entführt!"  
Catherine lächelte gequält. Nicht schon wieder…  
Bei ausnahmslos jeder Begegnung mit dem König bekam sie diese Worte zu hören. So oft, dass es ihr immer mehr auf die Nerven ging. Aber gegen den König brauchte man keine Worte zu erheben, das konnte sie sich getrost sparen.  
Und wieder spürte sie den Blick der Anwesenden auf sich, ein Umstand, der Catherine jedes Mal wieder mit Unbehagen und Wut erfüllte. Jedes Mal wieder.  
„Euer Gnaden, ich habe noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich denke, wir werden uns auf den Heimweg machen." Edward trat vor und schaffte es, die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs auf sich zu lenken. Catherine entspannte sich etwas und sah ihren Onkel dankbar an. Sie merkte es ihm an – diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit um ihre Person schien auch ihm kein bisschen zu gefallen.  
Der König seufzte erneut. „Edward, du arbeitest zu viel… Aber wie du willst, ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten." Mit einem Wink entließ er seinen Beraterstab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, ein kleines Gefolge von Pagen und Dienern hinter sich, die sich eilig daran machten, die Türen für ihren Herrn zu öffnen.  
Catherine wagte nun wieder, etwas freier zu atmen. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie diese Anspannung sie vollkommen erschöpft hat. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie unter einer solchen Unruhe gestanden hatte.  
„Catherine, lass uns gehen." Ihr Onkel war an sie herangetreten und nahm sie sanft beim Arm; sein misstrauischer Blick jedoch galt Lord Beckett, der sie beide still beobachtete.  
„Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden", antwortete Catherine mit einem müden Seufzen.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg hinaus, als die kühle Stimme Becketts sie noch einmal aufhielt. „Mister De Lacy, ich hoffe, wir können uns demnächst einmal in Ruhe unterhalten."  
Catherine sah zu ihrem Onkel auf, der eine Weile nur dastand und fieberhaft nachdachte. Und ein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht versetze Catherine besonders in Beunruhigung. Es war der Blick eines Menschen, der unendliche Angst davor hatte, denjenigen zu verlieren, den er am meisten liebte. Und Catherine wusste ganz genau, wer diese Person war.  
„Demnächst, selbstverständlich." Er wandte sich um und sah Lord Beckett noch einmal lange an, mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme. Als Catherine sich ebenfalls umsah, erkannte sie, dass Lord Beckett keinesfalls den Blick ihres Onkels erwiderte – sondern sie ansah. Und das mit einem Lächeln, dass Catherine so viel Beklemmung bereitete, das sie sich sofort wieder umdrehte. Es war ein fest entschlossenes Lächeln. Als sie den Raum verließen, war Catherine sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr immer noch hinterherblickte.  
Erst als sie in der Kutsche nach Hause saßen, fühlte sie sich wieder sicher. Schwer seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und sah nach draußen auf die Straßen, wo die Menschen von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatten. Na endlich, dachte Catherine erleichtert. Noch nie hatte sie sich nach einem solchen Empfang so… verwirrt gefühlt. Zumal dieses Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf von nur ein und derselben Person auszugehen schien: Lord Cutler Beckett.


End file.
